


Holding Hope

by Beau16



Series: IronStrange Family [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Related, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau16/pseuds/Beau16
Summary: Tony Stark: Genius, billionaire, Playboy, philanthropist and Alpha. One of these statements was false. Tony Stark was an Omega. He’d been an Omega all his life. His father, he’d been less than impressed with his presentation, had given him suppressants and scent blockers. Tony accepted it; male Omegas weren’t the most desirable of the presentations. Well, according to his father and the board.It was easy to conceal, surprisingly, even with his playboy lifestyle. He’d never been caught out, had flirted and slept with chicks of all presentations. He’d always kept his scent blockers on him. He was careful.Until he met one Doctor Steven Strange.ORA one night stand leaves Tony with an unexpected result. Tony's not sure he can raise a kid on his own, not with his own upbringing ringing in his ears.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720591
Comments: 15
Kudos: 445





	Holding Hope

**Author's Note:**

> They say write the stuff you wanna read. This was that attempt.

Tony Stark: Genius, billionaire, Playboy, philanthropist and Alpha. One of these statements was false. Tony Stark was an Omega. He’d been an Omega all his life. His father, he’d been less than impressed with his presentation, had given him suppressants and scent blockers. Tony accepted it; male Omegas weren’t the most desirable of the presentations. Well, according to his father and the board.

Only three people knew of Tony’s true secondary gender: Pepper, Rhodey and Happy. They were happy to keep the secret, Happy knew mostly out of necessity as his bodyguard, where Rhodey and Pepper were family to him.

It was easy to conceal, surprisingly, even with his playboy lifestyle. He’d never been caught out, had flirted and slept with chicks of all presentations. He’d always kept his scent blockers on him. He was careful.

He’d never slept with a male before, though he knew he wasn’t opposed to the idea, it was too dangerous. He’d curbed his urges, spent more time in his workshop, creating pieces of weaponry art.

Until he met one Doctor Steven Strange.

It had been a Stark hosted event, of course. A party, with numerous powerful scientists. Somehow, this meant a neurosurgeon. Drunk doctors, scientists, political figures and reporters. Tony Stark himself (not unusually) was, put politely, wasted.

Tony Stark was drunk when he bumped into a rather large man, clearly an Alpha. Usually, when Tony was drunk, he could control himself, could ensure he slept only with women. Usually, he did not run into someone who looked like _that_.

One thing led to another, Tony laying his act on thick with the doctor. It worked. The Alpha was a gentleman, through and through. He made Tony laugh, made him feel _special_. Strange clearly hadn’t worked out Tony was an Omega – no one had. But his presence made Tony’s heart flutter in a way it hadn’t ever.

When Tony invited Strange back to his house, he’d almost expected the Alpha to reject the offer. But Strange surprised him, he didn’t laugh, he didn’t spit in his face for being too forward. He, surprisingly, seemed _keen_. Tony wasn’t sure what to make of it. He knew though, Strange wouldn’t like him if he knew the truth. He wasn’t some strong Alpha. He was an Omega. The lowest of the low.

It didn’t stop Tony. He’d put it down to the single greatest night of his life, Strange was attentive, caring and intense. Everything the Omega craved. Tony knew it wasn’t just because Strange was an Alpha, Tony had slept with plenty of those. It wasn’t because Strange was a man, because whilst Tony hadn’t slept with them (he’d wanted to, gods he’d wanted to), Strange was in a league of his own. Ruined Tony for any other.

In more sense than just one, really. It wasn’t until about two months later, Tony started worrying whether they’d used protection that night. Strange wouldn’t have thought of it, they were both Alpha’s after all, what could be the harm? But Tony hadn’t even registered the thought, too caught in the moment with the enchanting Alpha.

Biting the bullet, Tony told Rhodey about his predicament. Told him about the nausea, his odd cravings (they weren’t that odd, pickles and custard were a fabulous combination), told him about Strange. Rhodey immediately got him tested. Tony couldn’t even say he was surprised to find out he was pregnant.

Everything his father had said came rushing back to him. He let himself get caught in the moment, allowed some Alpha into his mind, into his pants. He was pregnant. He would be having a child. A baby. Someone who would depend on him. He was barely independent himself! He forgot to eat, definitely forgot sleep was a thing, slept with anything with boobs, drunk himself silly and created bombs for a living. Not to mention he was _not_ father material. He couldn’t ruin a child. He couldn’t be his father.

Tony Stark had many deaths at his hand, but he refused to be involved with this one. This small human, a part of him, an innocent. They had done nothing.

So, Tony and Rhodey devised a plan. Tony would carry the child to term, but he’d give them to an approved family. That part took some time. Tony wouldn’t give his child to just anyone. He _needed_ them to be safe. To be the parent he couldn’t be.

A couple working in Tony’s own company were having fertility troubles, a beta woman with an Alpha man. The Parker’s. Tony invited them for lunch, talked about adoption. The couple were more then open to the idea. They signed paperwork, agreeing to keep Tony’s Omegan secret a secret.

Tony carried the baby to term, trying to stay unattached. He was the wrong person to be a parent. He could never be the father to anyone. He couldn’t. the child would be in constant danger. Tony was absent most of the time. He refused to let a child go unloved. He refused to be that parent. But he refused to kill the child. It deserved life. So, the Parker’s were the safest bet.

The Omega wasn’t sure what Strange would think, but the Alpha rarely crossed Tony’s mind (lie, Tony thought about the man constantly, he changed Tony’s _life_ ). Tony wasn’t sure if telling Strange was a good idea, if the man would want to create a family (optimal but unrealistic). Tony knew Strange would want nothing to do with him if he found out he was an Omega. So, Tony kept quiet. Kept to himself for the duration of his pregnancy. Talked to the Parker’s, ensured they’d look after his child.

When the time came for Tony to give birth, he’d already been preparing to have to say goodbye. He’d grown to love the child, how could he not? The baby had been growing inside of him for the last several months, was a _part_ of him. Tony just couldn’t be a father. Not even to his precious son.

_Peter Parker_. Mary and Richard wanted Tony to name the child, so he had. In some way, they’d known it was to give Tony one last part of his son. He got to give the boy his name. Peter Benjamin Parker. The most beautiful young baby anyone could see, Tony had to give up.

It was the right thing to do. Tony cried, got himself plastered, slept with a handful of women to get over himself. No emotions. He wasn’t allowed to give in to his Omega urges. He had to resist. He could be strong. Peter… he couldn’t be Tony’s son.

Tony kept close tabs on the young boy, as the Parker’s knew he would. As Tony had told them he would. Tony watched Peter take his first steps, say his first words. He watched Peter through a screen. Every time he thought about Peter, he’d go out, throw himself a party. drown his miseries in alcohol or create a new bomb. Create _something_.

Just not another baby.

Tony got kidnapped. It changed things.

His time in captivity, whilst a handy number of suppressants were always kept on his person when he flew out, changed him. He became Iron Man. A hero. He tried to change. Pepper and Rhodey knew he was trying. They knew why.

Tony wanted to be worthy of his son. The boy who was interested in spiders, in science and how things worked. He was Tony’s son, but he _wasn’t_.

Peter was five years old when a plane crash killed the Parker’s. Tony couldn’t handle it. The thought that his _son_ would go to live somewhere else, it crushed him. Richard’s brother offered to take him in, Ben and May Parker were the nicest people. Tony almost let them.

Almost.

The day Peter entered Tony’s house, everything changed. The boy was full of questions.

_‘Why am I here?’_

_‘Where’re mum and dad?’_

_‘Why do you want to take care of me?’_

_‘How do you know me?’_

The boy was full of _life_.

‘ _Wow! You created robots?’_

_‘Your ceiling is talking!’_

_‘Your chest is glowing!’_

The boy helped Tony _heal_.

‘ _You should eat more.’_

_‘Iron Man is my hero.’_

_‘Your hugs are the best.’_

Tony wasn’t weak. Not anymore. He was strong. He could do this, for Peter. He could be a dad. Be the person this young, bright individual needed. He just needed to tell Peter the truth. The boy deserved that much.

Peter accepted Tony as his father. The boy was forgiving. He was saddened, Mary and Richard had been his earliest memories, had loved and filled his life with joy. They were gone. Peter knew he’d never know Tony was his father if it weren’t for their passing. Tony wasn’t sure if Peter was thankful for that.

Over time, Peter truly became Tony’s son. The fear remained, Tony stuffed things up, stayed in his workshop too long, didn’t sleep enough, nightmares woke both him and Peter frequently. But in time, they had a balance. Peter was _good_ for Tony. Tony was the dad he never thought he could be.

Years passed; Peter Parker remained with Tony. He went to a science-based school, Midtown Tech, made friends with a boy called Ned. Peter told no one he was Tony Stark’s son. He wanted to stay out of the spotlight as much as Tony wanted him to. Tony’s secret son.

Thankfully, Peter knew it was for his safety and not because Tony was ashamed of him. Tony could _never_ be ashamed of such a wonderful human being.

Unfortunately, time didn’t ease all wounds. Tony missed the Alpha father. He missed Doctor Steven Strange. He missed his smile. He’d met him _one time_ , but it had created a _human_. Peter Parker was their son. They’d created a beautiful person. Tony missed him, he wanted to give Peter a _proper_ family. Peter, the beautiful _perfect_ person he was, never asked about his other parent. Never wondered, was content.

Part of Tony wondered if it was because Peter thought Tony couldn’t remember _who_ had gotten him pregnant. Because Peter knew Tony was a playboy. He had a reputation. He’d stopped it the _moment_ Peter had come home. Pepper and Rhodey could attest to that. They’d been a crucial part of Peter’s upbringing.

Tony remembered though. The first, the only man Tony could ever want. It was too bad Tony knew the man would never want him. Not now he had a child. He had strings. He was an Omega. _Disgusting_.

Peter presented as an Omega around the same time he got bitten by a radioactive spider. The two events led to an explosive argument (Tony refused to have his _fourteen-year-old son_ out on the field with the avengers). Peter believed Tony didn’t want him to because he was an _Omega_. Because they were _weak._ Peter was _wrong_.

So, Tony spent _hours_ upon _hours_ devising a suppressant for his son. Peter helped him. He knew what his father was doing and why. Tony didn’t have a choice, but Peter did. He wanted to suppress his heats. He couldn’t risk it, not when he needed to save people.

‘ _You taught me to always help people. Now I_ can _and I need to do this_.’

Tony helped create a suit. His son was going to help the little people. No big fights. Nothing serious. He would have every precaution possible. Tony was going to look after his son. He couldn’t stop him from going into fights, but he could help him.

Peter made Tony proud, so proud. This was his _son_. The best thing he’d _ever_ created. Peter had nothing to be ashamed of. Being an Omega wasn’t a bad thing. Tony made sure the boy knew that. Peter accepted it, never questioned why Tony hid his own gender. Tony figured the boy was smart enough to work it out.

Then the accords happened. Tony had been blissfully keeping his spider son away from the Avenger’s, none of them – not even _Natasha_ – knew of Peter’s existence. Peter was torn, he really wanted to meet the heroes – who didn’t? – but he respected his dad’s decision. He wouldn’t let Tony worry about his safety if he could help it.

But Tony needed more fire power, and his son, well. He happened to be the man for the job. Peter had been ecstatic. Ready to jump into the fight the moment Tony asked. The older man shouldn’t have been surprised; Peter was every bit his father.

The battle was fierce, Peter fought bravely. Tony refused to allow his son to continue fighting when he was knocked down. The pain he felt, he couldn’t handle the thought of losing his son.

Peter tried to fight him, tried to keep _fighting_. Tony had nearly broken down, but Peter seemed to sense that. So, he resigned himself. Agreed to pull out of the fight. Even if it meant watching his own dad fight a bunch of super soldiers with a mere suit of armour.

Tony help Peter closer after that. Trained him, protected him. Smothered him. It caused an argument. A big one. Peter mentioned _the other parent_.

Tony shut down.

Peter removed the tracking chip in his suit (guy in the chair came through, Tony should seriously hire that guy).

Spider Man took down the Vulture.

Tony went on a binge in his workshop. He didn’t emerge for several days. His greatest fears were realised. He wasn’t worthy. His son _hated_ him. He _wasn’t worthy_. He was a bad father. He’d hurt his son.

Rhodey was the one who found him, days later. Spiderman had put a man in jail. Spider Man had saved a shipment of cargo. _Peter was upstairs_.

Tony couldn’t face him though. Not when his son was so _rightly_ upset. Tony had done everything he could to protect his son, but he could never compare to an Alpha parent. Peter deserved to know his other parent. He deserved the truth.

Tony couldn’t tell Peter.

Peter refused to let Tony wallow in his own pity for any longer though. Rhodey had gone back upstairs, not five minutes later a young Omegan teenager hopped in front of the older Omega.

Tony didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t ready for this. His son was going to leave him. He was going to _leave_. Because Tony had been overbearing. Had treated him like an _Omega_. Had been cruel. He had done exactly what he knew he’d do all along.

He’d hurt his son.

“I’m sorry, dad.”

Peter’s voice shocked Tony to the core. He hadn’t expected the boy to speak at all, let alone first.

Tony swallowed, shaking his head, “you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“You were just looking out for me.”

“I went too far. Please, just don’t leave me.”

Peter smiled, jumping into Tony’s arms in the next second. Tony stiffened momentarily, before relaxing and squeezing Peter tightly. This precious person, his _son_ , he would never lose him. The thought scared him too much.

The boy coughed, “too tight dad,” he wheezed, but the mirth in his voice told Tony he wasn’t exactly complaining. The kid could rip himself away at any time, he had enhanced strength.

“I’m sorry, Peter. You were right. I was too overprotective. I can’t lose you. I just can’t. the thought, it’s, it just can’t happen.”

Peter smiled, still hugging his father, “you’ll _always_ have me. Always. I’m your son.”

“Even if you’re only _my_ son?”

The boy paused, and Tony’s heart stopped, “yeah, even if you’re my only dad. I want you to be happy. You’re lonely.”

“Never lonely, I have you.”

Peter gave a soft laugh, knowing he’d never win this. Tony kissed his forehead, relishing in the comfort this son provided him. He never wanted to feel like this again. The idea that he could have lost Peter was too much for him.

“Seriously though, if you were to consider dating, I wouldn’t stop you.”

Tony huffed a laugh, “I don’t think so sunshine. I’ll leave the dating to your aunt Pepper.” Because he couldn’t date, not when he knew the perfect man was out there and he couldn’t have him. He couldn’t very well tell Peter that though.

“You could date her, she’s a great Alpha.” The amusement in his voice suggested he thought this was the greatest idea ever. Tony disagreed.

“Not gonna happen, sunshine. Now how about we watch a movie? I’ll probably fall asleep, so you pick something.”

Peter took off, dragging the older Omega along with him, taking them to the entertainment, living space. Tony was moderately surprised to find Pepper sitting at the table. Of course, she’d been watching over Peter whilst Tony had been self-destructing. Tony thanked her profusely for her help.

Things were ok, for a while. Peter was Spider Man. People loved and hated him; Peter dealt with the consequences of both. Ned was invited to his home, nearly passing out when he met Tony Stark. He _did_ pass out when he heard FRIDAY over the speakers.

Things were not ok.

Bruce Banner appeared through a wormhole with terrible news.

Even worse news involved a certain Alpha Tony thought he’d never see again.

Worse still was when aliens started attacking, trying to get the infinity stone that apparently Doctor Strange now was the _guardian_ of, Peter joined the fight.

Tony tried to distract himself, threw himself into the fight. When the aliens captured the Alpha – _Tony’s Alpha_ , his mind unhelpfully supplied – Tony went after them. Apparently, so did his son.

Aboard the spaceship, Tony had barely managed to release the Doctor when Spider Man made his grand appearance. Tony freaked, because _how_ did his son get here? He was _sure_ his suit had been commanded to send him home.

Too late now.

Tony felt trapped. He was on a spaceship with the father of his child and his child. The man who had held his affections from afar, and the son he loved more then himself.

“Mr Wizard, great to meet you!” Spider Man said enthusiastically, holding his hand out for the Alpha to shake. Strange merely stared at it, then looked to Tony.

“You weren’t supposed to follow me.” Strange said, staring Tony in the eye. Looking down on him. Tony had removed the helmet, no immediate threat to be seen.

Tony felt a fury building inside him, ready to protect his son, who was clearly confused by Strange’s lack of interaction towards him. “you needed help.”

“I was doing fine on my own.”

Tony grit his teeth, glaring at the Alpha. Somehow, his pitiful heart _yearned_ for the Alpha. Years had not changed the beauty of him. Nor had they changed the effects he had on Tony.

Peter jumped in at that moment, distracting the older two from their staring contest. It never sat well with an Alpha to be beaten, clearly.

“I’m Peter Parker.”

“Doctor Strange.”

“Oh, we’re using our made-up names. I’m Spider Man.”

Tony gave a snicker, pulling Peter away from Strange. The Alpha watched closely, clearly aware of Peter’s status as an Omega. Whilst his son was on suppressants, they didn’t block his scent completely. Any strong Alpha would be able to detect the scent. Strange was clearly that.

Luckily for Tony, he didn’t have to worry about Peter spilling the beans of his relationship to Tony. He knew under no circumstances was he to mention it to an avenger.

Strange let out a sigh, “didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” he said.

Tony made a strangled noise; it didn’t go unnoticed by both occupants of the ship. “Guess I like to be contrary.”

Strange hummed, “you’re certainly that, Iron Man.”

Tony couldn’t help the little flutter his heart performed. He’d blame it on nearly dying constantly for several years. Nothing to do with the perfect Alpha in front of him. Nor his son who was watching not inches away.

“Can we not do this? We have a mission.”

Thankfully, Strange agreed the mission was more important than their one-night stand. Which had led to the creation of an amazing son who also happened to be _on the ship_. Seriously, how was Tony supposed to think when he’d be too busy protecting his son?

The ensuing battle had been disastrous. Tony had been left standing alone on a battlefield of dust. Strange had vanished first, leaving Tony disheartened by not broken.

Peter had disappeared in his arms. His son had _died_. Tony couldn’t have saved him if he’d tried. _They’d failed_.

There was no point anymore.

* * *

It took 5 years.

5 whole years.

Tony had mourned his son for 5 years before Captain Steven Rogers found his cottage in the middle of some parkland where he lived with Pepper.

He’d come with the idea of time travel.

_Time travel_.

That was Stephen Strange’s area of expertise apparently.

Tony was willing to try anything to bring his son back.

Thano’s was hard, but losing his son put things into perspective for Tony. He needed Peter like he needed air. He needed to defeat Thanos if It was the last thing he did.

It very nearly was.

Tony remembers pieces of the fight. He remembers the snap, remembers Doctor Strange opening a portal and inviting a whole host of warriors through. He remembers hugging Peter. He remembers taking the stones from Thanos.

Remembers snapping his fingers. Staring at his son as he lay there, dying.

Peter was at his side; Tony knew immediately as the familiar comforting scent of _slightly_ altered Omega wafted to his senses. Peter’s scent had always been different since the spider bite, it only made sense.

Tony opened his eyes slowly, turning so he could see his son. Peter was curled up on the chair provided beside the bed, his face the picture of peace. He’d clearly been here a while, his clothes crumpled and hair greasy. Poor boy probably hadn’t left his side. Tony would do the same thing for Peter.

The change in the heart rate monitor signified the man was awake, jolting Peter. His advanced hearing should have told him Tony was awake before the machines, but the boy was clearly shattered.

“Dad!” Peter exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and hugging his old man like his life depended on it.

Tony winced, apparently, he’d been wounded in battle. Peter immediately apologised and hopped off, rubbing the back of his neck. Tony moved to comfort his son, surprising himself when the arm he went to move, didn’t move. There was no arm.

Peter caught on to Tony’s confusion immediately. “They had to remove your arm; it was the only way you could survive. Strange did it.” At the mention of the Alpha, Tony went rigid for a moment, before relaxing. He was alive. Peter was alive. That was all that mattered right now.

“Guess I’ll be creating an arm soon.”

Peter gave a short laugh, more of a relieved sound. Like he was thankful Tony was still here.

“You alright?” Tony asked. He needed to make sure. Needed to know.

Peter nodded, too forcefully. “I’m not the one who used the infinity stones and almost _died_.”

“You did die. For 5 years.” Tony couldn’t stop himself from saying, cursing himself once the words were uttered. Seeing the crushed look on his son’s face was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

Peter looked like he was about to cry himself. “I’m sorry.”

“You couldn’t have done anything to stop it.”

Before they could say anything further, Pepper, Rhodey and a nurse walked into the room. Tony’s Alpha friends moved to hug both Tony and Peter immediately. Tony smiled, accepting the hugs immediately.

Tony was in the hospital for another four days before he was discharged. The moment he was, he went straight back to his workshop to build himself an arm. Peter helped him, because of course he did. Boy felt guilty.

A week passed, constant nightmares raging both father and son alike. Tony saw Peter dying. Peter saw Tony dying. The two ended up sleeping in Tony’s bed together most nights or spending it in the workshop when things got really bad.

Pepper stayed with the Omegas, offering assistance where needed and running her company as best she could. Rhodey was over most nights to spend time with the Omega’s also.

It shouldn’t have come to a surprise to Tony, his son was too perceptive for his own good really, even still.

“How did you know Doctor Strange?”

Tony stiffened, before sighing in defeat. Peter deserved the truth. He deserved to know who Strange was to the pair of them. Strange would want nothing to do with _them_ of course, but it didn’t mean Peter should live in the dark.

“I met him, once. Seventeen years ago.” Tony began, watching Peter carefully. It didn’t take long for things to click into place for the young boy.

“How?”

“I was drunk. He was drunk. He… didn’t use protection. I didn’t think of it.”

Peter nodded along, “he doesn’t know, does he?”

Tony huffed, “of course not! If he finds out I’m some _useless_ Omega, he’d freak.”

“That’s why you gave me to the Parkers?”

Tony shook his head, “I gave you to the Parker’s because I knew I couldn’t be a good father for you. I still am not. I was a playboy; I was a drunk. I didn’t have a good fatherly role model, how was I supposed to look after a baby?” he sighed, looking down slowly, “you were the best thing to ever happen to me Peter.”

Peter smiled, hugging his dad quickly, “Doctor Strange wouldn’t hate you.”

Tony gave a fake smile, “sure he wouldn’t.”

“He saved your life.”

“He saved an Alphas life.”

Peter shook his head but didn’t fight him on it. He knew when Tony wasn’t going to agree. Knew when enough was enough. Knowing who his dad was, it was a start. Peter would find out more though.

After a couple months, things started returning to normal. Peter was planning a trip to Europe with his school, he was stoked. Tony ensured he had his suit, even though Peter kept insisting it was a _holiday_ and he didn’t need it!

Tony packed it anyway.

Peter was away for a month, but that month changed everything.

Doctor Strange rocked up to Tony’s house.

Tony went to the living room once Pepper had let him in, giving Tony a gesture that suggested she’d be close by. Tony thanked her, moving to stand next to Strange.

“Thank you, for saving my life.”

Strange smiled, Tony’s insides melting just a bit (ok, a lot). “Thank you for saving mine.”

He couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks if he’d tried. It was moments like these he wished he still drank. He could use some liquid courage.

“Spider Man was pretty upset.”

“He’s a good kid.” Tony was immediately uneased with the path this conversation was taking. If Strange knew Peter was his kid, would he try and take him away? Alphas had that ability; they’d always win in court. Especially if the Omega had kept the child hidden for _seventeen_ years.

Strange sighed, stepping closer and gently, ever so softly, placing his scarred fingers beneath Tony’s chin, lifting his face to meet Strange’s eyes. Tony was immediately lost in them.

“I know you’re an Omega, and I know Peter is your son. _Our_ son.”

Tony choked, “don’t take him away from me,” he pleaded, all strength disappearing from him. The thought of losing Peter _again_ killed him. Ripped him apart from the inside. And from the Alpha who had captured Tony’s heart from the beginning.

Strange hurried to shake his head, Tony must have been releasing distressed pheromones because Pepper popped her head around the corner. Tony relayed to her she should stay hidden.

“Tony, listen to me. I am _not_ taking away your son. I will never do that to you, or to him.” He stated firmly and clearly. There was no room for error here. Tony could hear the truth of his words.

“I knew you were an Omega when I first laid eyes on you.”

“Is that why you slept with me? To sleep with an Omega, the great Tony Stark, weak little Omega?”

Strange shook his head, a sad look on his face almost breaking Tony’s heart once more. “I wasn’t planning on taking it anywhere. But you were so enticing. I couldn’t resist. I’ve kept my distance; I didn’t tell anyone. I didn’t know about Peter.” He paused, looking at Tony, “I wish I’d known about Peter, but I know why you didn’t tell me. I know why you hide, and it’s why I’ve never tried to come back.”

“You are everything but weak, Tony Stark. Being an Omega doesn’t change that. Your son is amazing.”

Tony felt like he could finally breath, taking in one large breath, staring at the Alpha. The words, they were the whole truth. That was how Strange… Stephen truly felt.

“You saved the world.”

Tony’s heart was racing a mile a minute, staring into Stephen’s eyes, getting lost in them. He was transported seventeen years in the past, when he’d first looked into those very same eyes. He’d been young, naïve, but he’d known and trusted the Alpha then. He could do it now.

“How would you feel about staying for dinner?” Tony asked before he could stop himself. He knew he’d made the right choice when the Alpha let a smile spread across his face, leaning down close to Tony’s own face, breath hot against Tony’s nose.

“I’d really like that.”

Before the Omega could back out, he pressed upwards and captured the Alpha’s lips with his own. The moment was like nothing Tony had experienced. He’d had kisses. Drunk, gross kisses with Alphas. He’d kissed _this_ Alpha, but it was nothing compared to now.

Stephen pulled back, much to Tony’s displeasure, a whine escaping his mouth, much to his embarrassment. Stephen gave a soft chuckle, chest vibrating, before he leant back in and deepened the kiss, the Omega almost swooning.

Tony couldn’t help himself, the moment Stephen broke the kiss, he leapt into the Alpha’s arms and just _hugged_. He’d wanted this man for so long, since the moment he’d met him. This beautiful, amazing man. Who was the sorcerer supreme. He had a job to do, protecting people. So did Tony, though he was retired now.

Stephen hummed, the pleasant sound relaxing and soothing the smaller man. The pair shuffled towards a couch, Tony staying close by Stephen’s side. Something told him he shouldn’t let this man go.

“I’d like to meet him, properly.” Stephen’s voice interrupted Tony’s pleasant thoughts. The Omega knew instantly who Stephen was talking about.

Tony found himself nodding, “he’d like that too.”

Peter had expressed interest in meeting his Alpha parent, what kid wouldn’t want to meet their parents if given the opportunity. Especially when said parent happened to be the Sorcerer Supreme. They were a sort of super family, really. Iron Man, Spider Man and Sorcerer Supreme.

“Where is he?”

Tony gave a short laugh; he’d forgotten to mention his son would be out of town for a month. “He’s away, school trip to Europe.”

Stephen glanced at Tony, eyes wide, “and you’re ok with that?”

“It’s what he wanted to do.”

Stephen let out a low whistle, “you’re stronger than I ever thought possible.”

Tony glanced up in surprise, wondering what on _earth_ this man meant. He didn’t need to say anything, Stephen could see his confusion.

“After everything that happened, you let him leave for a month, to another country. That’s a strength not many would possess. I wouldn’t be able to, in your shoes.”

Tony couldn’t help the blush that swept through him at the complement. Stephen thought he was _strong_. He wasn’t some weak Omega and this Alpha seemed to know that. Tony wanted the man all the more.

He couldn’t help himself, though, “he’s not really alone, I packed his suit, he has a tracker in almost every technological device he has on him and I’ve got security detail based in every location they’re staying.”

Stephen laughed, “of course you do.”

“Besides that, yeah, I did let him go.”

“When he gets back, I would like to have dinner with him.”

Tony smiled, hand moving to hold Stephen’s own gently, gazing directly into his eyes, “I think we’d both like it if you stayed for more than just dinner.”

Stephen seemed to relax, shoulders dropping, “I’d like that very much.”

“As would I. No one has ever been able to capture my attention like you, Doctor Strange. I doubt very much anyone else ever will.”

Stephen ran a hand over Tony’s shoulder, not the one that was still in Tony’s own hand. “Do you believe in true mates?”

Tony tensed only momentarily, before he relaxed and focussed instead on the beautiful man in front of him. “I believe some people do. Whether I do, is tough. I was always raised to hate being an Omega. I was supposed to be an _Alpha_. I don’t know what it means to have a mate, let alone a soulmate.”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of. You’re the toughest man I’ve ever met.” The fact Stephen hadn’t said ‘toughest Omega’ made Tony’s heart swell. He wasn’t defined by his status; he went outside the box. He was who he was. He was Iron Man.

“Some say I’m made of iron.”

Stephen leaned in closer, pressing his lips to Tony’s forehead, sighing softly as he pulled away, smile on his face. “If you’d let me, I’d like to officially ask you out on a date. I wanted to, all those years ago, but you had a reputation. One-night stands and such. I’d like to start over, from the beginning.”

“I’d really like that. Kinda hard to start over from scratch when we already have a child together,” he was only half joking though. The mirth in his voice was easy to detect, Stephen giving an easy smile. Tony had never felt this comfortable around an Alpha who wasn’t Rhodey or Pepper in a long time. Even with the Avengers, he still couldn’t bring himself to relax.

Realistically he knew it was because this Alpha knew who he was, and he was staying. He knew he was an Omega, had a child and still wanted him. He could just be himself with Stephen, he could relax.

“If I had known, I never would have made you raise Peter on your own.” Stephen said, Tony’s heart splintering slightly. He knew he should have told the Alpha, but he was _scared_. Luckily, Stephen seemed to see right through him. “I know why you did it. Would have done the same thing. You were a hidden Omega in power, scared and alone with a child. You didn’t know what kind of person I was. But, I’m here now. And I don’t want to leave either of you.”

“I don’t want you to leave either.”

Stephen hummed softly, Tony melting into his side further. A rustle and a movement caught Tony’s eye, surprise catching him as a red cloak floated into the air and over to the pair. Stephen caught Tony’s surprise, amusement filling his features.

“The Cloak of Levitation, my ally.” Stephen explained, cloak floating in front of the couple.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” the Omega said, still wary of the floating material.

Apparently, that was all Tony had to say, the cloak covering the couple on the couch in the next moment, providing a security blanket. Tony couldn’t resist burrowing into the soft material, inhaling the potent smell of Alpha. Of _Stephen_.

“Now, how about that dinner? I was thinking Italian.” Stephen said.

Tony grinned, about ready to call for Pepper to order in, when Stephen held out his hands. Tony barely glanced at the scars, the slight tremor. Stephen watched him carefully, clearly aware of the scars on his hands. Who was Tony to judge for scars though, he had plenty littering his entire body.

“I didn’t mean from here.”

At the look of confusion Stephen received, he merely pulled out a metallic ring, slipped it on and created a portal, smug look on his face the entire time. Tony was surprised when on the other side of the portal, it was clearly an Italian marketplace. Ah, there were going to be perks of dating the Sorcerer Supreme.

Stephen darted through the portal, giving Tony a quick kiss, disappearing as the portal did. Tony wasn’t concerned, he had complete trust the Alpha would be back.

Pepper appeared in the doorway, staring at Tony. She didn’t seem like she’d heard any of the conversation, though Tony figured she knew enough.

“We’re having Italian for dinner,” Tony said simply, a smile on his face.

Pepper gave a smile, “it’s good to see you happy, Tony.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Peter’s European trip had an… interesting finish. Hearing they’d somehow ended up in London, of all places, because of some crazed ex-employee had been a surprise. Spider Man had it handled though, Tony had kept a close monitor on his son, it helped he had a Sorcerer at his side that was ready to teleport them without a moment notice to help the young man.

Peter had it handled though and came home with a girlfriend. Tony was proud as punch, he’d figured there had been something going on between Peter and his Alpha friend, but when a lovesick boy walked into the living room, Tony knew. He couldn’t be happier with his chosen girlfriend either, MJ was a lovely (and scary) young woman.

Stephen was away the first night Peter returned home, leaving the Omega’s to each other’s company. Tony had contacted Peter during the trip, had given him a brief explanation of what was going on between him and Stephen. Naturally, the boy wanted to know more.

Peter asked questions, barely containing his excitement. Tony knew it was only partly over being able to officially meet Stephen as his parent. His excitement mostly sat on how happy he was that Tony finally had a partner. Peter would have been happy with anyone who made his dad happy, of course. It happened to be a bonus that the man Tony chose to date was the same man who’d given him Peter.

The following evening, Stephen made his appearance. It was a grand entrance too, floating in through a portal into the middle of the workshop, where both Peter and Tony were working on the Spider suit.

Stephen landed gracefully, Cloak sweeping from his shoulder’s onto Tony’s own. Over the month Stephen had been around, the Cloak had taken to hanging around Tony, offering both comfort and protection. Tony suspected Stephen had asked it to, as a way for the Sorcerer to know Tony would be safe.

“Hey Mr Wizard,” Peter said, jumping down from the table he’d been perched at, moving to stand next to Tony, staring at the Alpha.

“Hello, Peter.”

Tony stared between the two for a moment, his awkward son and his Alpha partner. Neither seemed to know what to do. Tony didn’t have a solution; the awkwardness was almost his fault. He’d put them in this position.

Somehow, the Cloak seemed to know what to do, tapping Peter on the shoulder, pushing him towards the Alpha. Peter jumped, staring in alarm at the Cloak, before rushing forwards and hugging Stephen. The Alpha startled, the hug unexpected, before he brought his hands down and awkwardly returned the embrace.

Peter grinned as he looked up, beckoning Tony over to join the hug. Tony went, Cloak floating him and wrapping itself tightly around the trio.

“It’s nice to meet you properly, Doctor Strange.”

Stephen nodded, still at a loss for words. Clearly, he hadn’t thought a hug was in the realm of possibilities for this meeting.

“Stephen, please.” He said, still hesitating.

Peter beamed, “Stephen. I should thank you, for saving my dad’s life.”

“He saved all of ours.”

The young Omega shook his head, “I didn’t mean then. I meant _now_. Being here. Thank you.”

“I don’t know where I’d rather be.”

“Protecting the world, probably, Mr Sorcerer Supreme.” Peter said with a wide grin.

Stephen couldn’t disagree there, even the Cloak seemed to agree with Peter.

“I would have to save the world. Here, this is where I _want_ to be.”

Both Tony and Peter shared a glance, before officially deciding they needed to keep this Alpha. Tony had already decided, but now, seeing how he interacted with his son, he _knew_.

Later that night, Peter in his own bed, Tony curled around Stephen’s own body, the Omega whispered, “I do believe in soulmates.”


End file.
